Catch me
by Plum Blossoms
Summary: Meiling angst my first ficcie ^_^


Disclaimer: This story is full of angst and suicidal mentionings. If you don't like it then don't read this story (Not to be mean, but I hate it when people flame me about that). CCS does not belong to me they belong to CLAMP.  
  
Enjoy the fic ^_^. My first CCS story I have ever finished writing. Considering this is short -_-.  
  
- Plum Blossoms  
  
Catch Me  
  
*Flash Back  
  
A tall girl with long ebony hair was sitting on the swings watching the sun set down. It was peaceful; she loved the calmness and fresh air.  
  
She suddenly felt strong arms around her waist. She quickly did a defense kick in the groin of the intruder.  
  
" Ow. Mei Mei- Chan you didn't have to hit me there so hard"  
  
She recognized the voice.  
  
" Touya-kun! Gomen Nasai, are you alright?" She asked helping him up from the ground.  
  
" Yes I'm fine," he said smiling.  
  
She blushed in response.  
  
He suddenly turned serious regretting what he was going to do.  
  
Meiling noticed his change of emotion.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
" Nothing at all" he said not having the courage to tell her the news.  
  
" Touya don't lie to me. I know you more than that, now tell me!" She said with her hands on her hips. Her crimson dark eyes were demanding and piercing Touya's dark chocolate brown ones.  
  
" Meiling." he started  
  
She gave him a questionly look.  
  
"It's . I think we should meet other people" he said.  
  
" What? Why?" she asked in astonishment.  
  
" I think it's for the best," he said.  
  
" Is it because of me?" She asked trying to hold back her tears.  
  
" No, it's not you it's me-" he started.  
  
" Bull shit!" She shouted.  
  
Raising curious stares among the park.  
  
" Meiling. the truth is. Yuki- I mean Yukito is back and."  
  
" Oh, I see now, you just wanted replacement until your dear Snow Bunny came back!!!" She yelled in anger.  
  
" I didn't think we would fall in love Meiling. I was waiting for Yukito to come back and you came along and changed all that. I'm sorry, but I love him."  
  
" I don't want to hear it! I hate you!" She said coldly and ran away.  
  
Touya stood there in complete silence.  
  
" Was this the right choice?" he asked himself finally letting the tears fall free.  
  
* End Flash Back  
  
It's been 4 months since it happened.  
  
It's been hell.  
  
I see HIM around with his lover laughing and sharing affectionate kisses.  
  
Everywhere I go he's there. It seems like his presence still lingers around my apartment. His scent is still on my bed.  
  
Peach blossoms and Old spice.  
  
The smell is still so captivating.  
  
I don't have enough money to leave.  
  
I was discarded like a rag doll from the elders and the people who I called my parents.  
  
Even if I did get a job it would just make things worse.  
  
Touya is still holding the record of having every job in Tomeada. It would take a year or more to earn the money. I can't stand to wait for a whole year I don't have enough strength.  
  
Touya had Yukito  
  
Syaoran had Sakura  
  
Tomoyo had Eriol  
  
Ruby Moon had Yue  
  
Spinel Had Kero  
  
Chiharu had Yamazaki  
  
Rika had Terada-sensei  
  
Kinimoto-san had Daidouji-san  
  
Everybody had someone.  
  
And I. have no one.  
  
I was such a pitiful fool. Thinking I could ever be loved by anyone.  
  
I decided to do something that I haven't done for a long time. to free myself. once and for all.  
  
I looked at my arms that were filled with new and old scars. I almost succeeded before he came and saved me.  
  
Now I am going to fulfill my dreams.  
  
God created me for one purpose.  
  
To see the world and depart this life.  
  
Here I am standing on the bridge where Touya and I shared our first kiss.  
  
As I was about to jump, I heard footsteps rushing towards me.  
  
I looked behind me to see the Card capturing gang.  
  
" Don't jump! Please why are you doing this???" Sakura asked.  
  
" Why? I am destined to die" I replied with no emotion.  
  
I inched dangerously close to the edge.  
  
A bit more and I can fall towards my goal.  
  
" Stop or I'll use the Sakura card!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
" Do you think a useless card will stop me? There are other ways to kill myself Sakura. After you save me I can keep trying and trying until I die!" I said laughing.  
  
I prepared to fall.  
  
" Wait!"  
  
A masculine voice stopped me from what I was going to do.  
  
I already knew who it was and my heart started throbbing remembering the incident at the park.  
  
" Funny seeing you here Touya, Where's your lover? Yuki?" I said venomously  
  
" Meiling. don't do this. you have a long life ahead of you" he said.  
  
" Touya do you recall this place? This is the same exact spot where we first kissed. I was standing here, when you persuaded me to not jump. Well this time it wont work. Nothing can stop me from what I'm going to do" I said.  
  
Touya remained silent.  
  
I turned around smiling bitterly through my tears.  
  
" Touya. catch me." I whispered  
  
I dived down towards the dark abyss waiting for it to swallow me up forever.  
  
Touya's P.O.V.  
  
As soon as she jumped into the lake I ran up to the edge of the bridge to see her staring back at me one last time before she closed her eyes.  
  
Tears cascaded down my cheeks once more.  
  
" Meiling. I love you," I whispered softly before walking away into the night.  
  
Fin  
  
Ok that was weird wasn't it? -_- I'm actually a true E + T fan, but I like the couple Meiling + Touya so I decided to write this story. Usually I don't like asking this, but can you at least review please? There might be a sequel if there is a lot of "positive" reviews LOL ^_^ Sayonara Minna- san!!! Till next time.  
  
Plum Blossoms  
  
Ps. Before I forget here's the epilogue ^_~*  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Tomeada Bridge:  
  
The bridge were Meiling committed suicide had a picture of her in a cross frame with white candles surrounding it. There were many gifts and flowers from friends and people who knew here.  
  
A man stood in front of the picture and laid a single red rose.  
  
" Hey Mei Mei- Chan. Happy Birthday. It's been 6 years since you've been gone. You're 23 years old now. The police haven't found your body yet. Im giving up hope that somewhere you're still alive. Sakura is getting married in a couple days. she misses you terribly," Touya said tracing Meiling's face.  
  
Near by a lady in her early 20's with long black hair  
was watching. She smiled and walked off.  
  
She got into a black Limousine that was waiting for her.  
  
" Please, drive me to my hotel" She said to the driver.  
  
" Yes Ms. Suzuki"  
  
To be continued. Maybe =)  
  
Want to read more?  
  
Review = Sequel 


End file.
